1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing presence management. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for integrating a presence management system with a universal messaging platform to enable tracking and establish communication links across multiple modes of communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presence Management provides a method for delivering a message to an intended recipient when the recipient has moved from one contact point, such as a telephone, to another. Call forwarding is an example of a Presence Management system in which a call originally placed to one phone number is transferred to another phone number. If a recipient does not pick up, a voicemail option is often available as well. In some presence management systems, a phone system can ring phones in parallel or serial (in an assigned order). In other words, when a call is made, all phone numbers stored in a database are rung at once. Alternatively, the phone stored phone numbers can be rung in a sequential order.
With the proliferation of newer technologies, there are more modes of communication available, such as phone, text messaging, email, pager, etc. For example, some people have several phone numbers and email addresses at which they can be reached. Current technologies are able to integrate various aspects of presence management. Voicemail can be integrated into Microsoft Exchange or Lotus Notes environment, for example. Also, Microsoft Live Communication Server (LCS) offers Presence Management integration for Microsoft Applications. In general, a user can keep their Microsoft Exchange Server on customer premises and integrate messaging between the Exchange and a network-based messaging platform. Another option is for customers to leverage a Unified Messaging Platform residing on a processor with memory to store email. A more sophisticated Presence Management System is generally needed that can be used to deliver messages across these multiple modes of communication.